


Thorn Porn

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk encounters a prickly situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorn Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



 

“The Khittarian Needle Pear is a tough, leathery fruit similar to the Earth cactus. Like the cactus, the pear's covered with prickles. Unlike the cactus, little is known about the sting that the Khittarian variety can inflict. Today, I was fortunate enough to witness and record the remarkable effects on the human system.” Dr. McCoy paused the Medical Log and reflected on the day's events.

 

~~~

 

The emergency transport from the surface was conducted with typical Starfleet efficiency, despite Kirk's writhing within the slowly dissipating transporter field. McCoy was by his side within moments, medical tricorder whirring away over Kirk's body as a security team whisked him into the medical suite..

As the team quietly withdrew, Kirk hissed through gritted teeth, “I feel like I'm being bitten by a million ants.”

McCoy nodded and administered a pain relief hypospray and gently examined Kirk. “Can I ask how you managed to get entangled in all this?”

Kirk relaxed a little as the pain ebbed away and chuckled. “Let's just say that Khittarian trees aren't quite as sturdy as the ones I'm used to.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “I'm not even going to ask _what_ you were doing up a tree, and how you fell out of it, Jim.” He raised a cutting tool. “I'm going to have to cut your clothes off so I can de-prick you.”

Kirk looked down at his torn clothes and nodded. “Third time this month.”

“You do have this bad habit...” McCoy replied, cutting away and gently exposing Kirk's pockmarked skin. “Hmm, there's a bit of swelling and redness. I don't _think_ it's poisonous.”

“You don't exactly inspire confidence with that statement, Bones.” Kirk frowned as he watched McCoy slowly start to pluck out the small thorns from his side.

 

Nurse Chapel walked over with a small clipboard. She smiled reassuringly at the Captain as she spoke. “Computer has no toxicology information on this species, but it is considered an edible fruit by the locals. I'll get the thorns analyzed.”

McCoy nodded, “Thank you, Chapel.” He turned back to Kirk as she left the room. “See, nothing to worry about.”

Kirk rolled over a little, watching McCoy work. “This feels oddly soothing, I mean, it looks appalling, but it feels good.”

“I've often been complimented on my bedside manner. Now hold still while I cut away your pants.” McCoy slid the blade along the seams of the legs, then cut away Kirk's underwear before carefully inspecting Kirk's buttocks. “You look like a pin cushion down here, Jim.”

Kirk tried to suppress a smile. “I'm glad one of us is enjoying ourselves, Doctor.”

“Oh indeed. There's nothing I like better than looking at a good rear end, Captain.” McCoy made quick work of the thorns in Kirk's buttocks and gently rolled him over. “Well, looks like we're both enjoying ourselves.”

Kirk looked down and shifted uncomfortably. “ _That_ is in no way a reaction to you or your tender ministrations, Bones.”

“Well, I will have to touch your penis to get those pesky thorns out, Jim. Okay?” McCoy gently grasped Kirk's penis and brought the tweezers close to a thorn. A spasm shuddered along the shaft and the erection grew harder.

 

Kirk locked eyes with McCoy and moaned slightly, an odd look in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” McCoy asked, voice edged with a hint of worry.

“Okay? I'm so very okay. This is starting to feel incredible, Bones.” Kirk's voice trembled with growing ecstasy.

McCoy rolled a few thoughts around his mind. “I wonder if the Khittarians use this pear for any special purpose?”

“I don't know, but they'd be onto a good thing if they do!” Kirk started to breathe deeply as McCoy removed the last of the thorns.

 

The communicator chirped and Chapel spoke. “Doctor McCoy? Analysis shows that humans could experience elevated levels of dopamine and serotonin from exposure to more than 5 milligrams of the juice found in the pear's thorns. I've found no dangerous chemical reactions during my tests. I'd love to write a paper on this.”

 “Thank you, Christine. Please do get started on that paper. I'd love to read it.” McCoy flipped off the communicator circuit and looked back at Kirk.

 

Kirk nodded thoughtfully. “Sounds like an interesting experiment. Of course, it needs to be completed.”

McCoy slowly ran a finger along Kirk's thigh. “Absolutely. We need some practical results to go with the lab work. See how the theory works under real-world conditions.” He pressed the base of his palm under Kirk's balls and gently squeezed, smiling as Kirk threw his head back in delight.

McCoy's fingers searched out nerve endings under the skin and probed each sensitive spot, carefully noting Kirk's shuddering reactions, every gasp and breath hitched in his throat.

Kirk's pupils contracted and dilated as McCoy applied pressure with his thumb, then took it away, the sweet spot growing warmer with every application.

With his other hand, McCoy felt Kirk's heart beat, the rate increasing with every movement of his fingers. He leaned forward and pressed his whole body against Kirk's, mouth against mouth for a passionate kiss. Kirk's hands pushed under McCoy's shirt and kept him close as Kirk felt himself grow closer and closer to release.

With a final twist of his surgeon's fingers, McCoy let Kirk have an orgasm that forced his back into an arch and left his legs weak.

 

Kirk slumped back and watched McCoy, a lazy smile playing on his face, enjoying the silence between them. McCoy continued to massage Kirk's inner thigh for a moment, then drew close for another kiss.

“You've got a hell of a bedside manner, Bones.” Kirk finally whispered.

“So you keep telling me.” Bones smiled, all warmth and charm. “I should write this up. Give Spock the first read.”

“I expect that after having Vulcan kittens,his critique would be to ask why you ran only one test. It's probably a good thing he's on shore leave now.” Kirk grinned and brushed a hand along the receding pin-pricks, a blush of red starting to fade already.

“A valid criticism. Multiple tests, and a control is normal procedure,” McCoy admitted. “Medical research should be performed under very rigorous protocols and to a high standard.”

Kirk laughed and patted McCoy on the shoulder. “Definitely, but maybe give me ten or twenty minutes, there's only so many pricks I can take in a day.”

 

~~~

 

McCoy returned from his musings and finished a highly sanitized version of his medical report, adding Chapel's detailed findings. He allowed himself a wry smile at the day's events and the roaring trade one could make after synthesizing the pear's juice. He looked forward to running more informative, albeit _very_ enjoyable tests on the Captain.


End file.
